


Here comes the rain

by Darkwishes23



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Home, I love them as a couple, It's winter here, M/M, One Shot, Rain, Toru needs some comfort too, Toruka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwishes23/pseuds/Darkwishes23
Summary: Rain brings back many thoughts and feelings...





	Here comes the rain

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sick almost a week...
> 
> It's winter here and rains so much during the evenings and the nights...
> 
> I could really use a hug from OOR right now...or a Toruka hug for the matter hehe
> 
> Sorry for letting out my frustration! Hope you like this one-shot! 
> 
> Disclaimer: OOR is not mine...*damn*
> 
> Also I forgot to mention that this is set in the present! Like how they are right now :)

 

Rain…so much rain, it’s finally winter and this kind of storms are now on daily basis…

 

_It’s pouring outside…_

The man shivered at the sudden thunder that came across the sky, making the glass vibrate with force…

“Damn…” –he looked up at the sky, lightning going everywhere. He couldn’t sleep and something about the storm caught his attention on his way to the kitchen-

_I should probably go back to…_

“Toru?” –the tall man looked back, a faint smile adorning his face at the sight of a sleepy Taka rubbing his eyes as he stood by the door, a blanket falling from his shoulders. He looked like a human spring roll, a tiny one-

“Sorry, did I woke you up?”

“I felt cold. What are you doing here?” –he shrugged, not even sure what was he doing there-

“I was just…thinking” –the vocalist frowned but shrugged either way, making his way toward the guitarist. Toru was ready to wrap an arm around him…until Taka wrapped both arms around his waist and leaned on his back, humming in delight-

_Ah…kawaii…_

“It’s 2 a.m. What can you possibly be thinking at this hour while it storms outside?” –Toru sighed deeply, placing one hand over Taka’s hands, the other against the clouding glass-

“Just…about us…” –He tried to sound like it was just something little, but Taka knows him better and he knew that whenever Toru gets into this kind of “thinking” he would **always** overthink many things regarding them-

_Hah…you can’t fool me, dumb Gachapin…_

So, he did the only thing he had learned to do in this kind of situations. Taka actually felt proud of himself because knew exactly what he had to do…

“Hey…Toru-san…” –he felt the shiver running down the guitarist’s spine, the vocalist smiled a bit-

_Even after all this time…_

“Yeah?” –Toru asked as he looked back a bit, giving Taka the chance to turn him around and before he could ask anything else, the vocalist took his face with both hands and stepped on tiptoes to reach his face and give him a soft-tender kiss, successfully distracting the man from whatever he had in his mind-

 

Toru pushed his growing anxiety away for a moment because kissing Taka always reminded him that this is their moment, right there and then, after all the years that passed by, having the petite man in his arms always made him feel warm and giddy

He decided that Taka shouldn’t know about the nightmare that he had before waking up abruptly. He didn’t wanted to think about those images…

Waking up alone…

Having no one to talk anymore…

Not being able to speak out his feelings…

Not having **Taka** by his side as he had feared so many times for so many years…

But now…

_Now…_

 

He sighed deeply and wrapped both arms even tighter around the man he loved so much. Toru wasn’t a person who likes to show his emotions…with Taka being the only exception...

 

They kissed for a few minutes. The storm breaking their intimacy when the vocalist cursed under his breath after a strong thunder, but hearing Toru chuckling about it made it worthy somehow…

“What are you laughing, huh?” –Toru zipped his mouth but gave him a bone crushing hug again, hiding his face-

“Nothing. It’s nothing, Taka…”

“Hmmm…let’s talk about it on bed, _ne?_ It’s cold out here…”

“How about a coffee first?” –he rolled his eyes, his fiancé is a caffeine addict-

“Sure, sounds fine” –they walked hand in hand out of the room with the blanket dragging all over the floor like a king's cape. Taka was about to head toward the room but the slight tug from Toru’s hand and the longing look on his eyes made him change his mind-

_He won’t speak right now…but…_

“ _Ne,_ Toru…”

“Hai?” –he was a bit confused when it was Taka the one who gave him a hug this time, as hard as he could, before moving back and give him a reassuring smile-

“I’m here, ok? We are together and I’m here for you. As long as you need me, I’ll be right here.”

 

That’s all he needed to hear for the moment. The reassuring that this man was real and that he was right there when he needed him the most

_Ah, he knows me well…_

Toru smiled and closed his eyes, burying his face in the crook of Taka’s neck, sighing softly…

 

“Thank you, Takahiro”

 

 

The end

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
